


Dean And His Boy

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Baby Cas is laid into bed after a bottle...but wakes up screaming and crying and Dean eventually figures out he has a pain in his tummy that needs to be burped out. CG-Dean, Little-(infant) Castiel. Diapers for Cas, using if necessary. Cas needs to be a really tiny little, maybe only a couple of months old.Er...please. :)





	Dean And His Boy

It was around 9:00 pm when Castiel began to get tired. He was watching cartoons when Dean noticed his fussiness. Dean felt him wiggle on his lap and he chuckled quietly. “Are you tired, Cas?” Of course, Dean knew Castiel couldn't speak for himself since he regressed to a few months old tonight but Castiel whipped his head around to stare at Dean and he shoved his fingers into his mouth. So that's a yes. “Ok, my prince, let's get you a nu night bottle and then head to bed, ok?” And Castiel's eyes lip at the mention of a bottle.

Dean knew Castiel's favorite thing was a warm bottle before bed. ”There we go...can you wait here and stay as still as you can? Daddy will be right back.” He pressed a soft kiss to the front of Castiel's pacifier and the boy giggled loudly, becoming shy. The boy watched his daddy walk away and his attention turned back to the tv. While Deans went to the kitchen, Castiel's stomach starts to turn from him needing to pee. He clutched his stomach and tried to fight the need to go potty in his diaper.

It always embarrassed him when he went potty in his diaper.

Dean came back with a smile on his face and Castiel tried to seem mostly normal but failed immensely because right away Dean knew something was wrong with his boy. ”Bumblebee?” Castiel's nickname for little time. ”What's wrong? Oh, I think I know.” Every time Castiel was ashamed or embarrassed, it means he used his diaper. ”Here, let's take you upstairs and change you while you have your bottle.” The human cooed. It was hard with Castiel being an angel sometimes because when he didn't want Dean to find out he's done something bad, he snapped it away but in the end, Dean always found out.

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't an angel so he couldn't carry Castiel to the playroom they had set up for Castiel so he leads him here, holding his hand and showing his boy the way even if he already knew how to get there. He picked his boy up and set him down on the table and changed him into a fresh diaper and some pajamas for the night. ”Well, you have had a long day because you got to play out in the backyard today with daddy and you got two bowls of ice cream!” Castle giggled wildly when Dean mentioned ice cream. Yeah, he did get two bowls of ice cream, know why? Because he's the best little boy his daddy has ever had! Castiel takes pride in that. Dean laid Castiel in the adult-sized crib and smiled down at him when he pulled the gates up so Castiel wouldn't fall when he was asleep.

With a few strokes through Castiel's hair, the little boy was asleep and slipping happily away into dreamland but that would soon change. After a few minutes of Dean laying in his bed, Castiel started to let out sobs of pain. His stomach was hurting and he felt uncomfortable because his daddy forgot to burp him. Before Castiel could scream anymore, Dean was rushing into his room and taking him out. “Shh Cas, shh. It's ok. What's wrong?” Castiel was crying loudly into Deans' neck and nothing seemed to be working. He tried everything. Bouncing Castiel, showing him his rattle, and trying to give him his bear. It was only when he patted his back and his boy burped when he knew something was wrong. “Oh, bumblebee, daddy's so sorry, I didn't mean to forget. Here.” He whispered and began to pat Castiel on the back in order for him to burp.

Castiel finished burping after a few minutes and his stomach felt better. Castiel yawned loudly and fell back asleep on Deans shoulder. Dean smiled down at Castiel and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He smiled again and rubbed the boy's back until he himself fell asleep.


End file.
